Demiurges
The Demiurges are the strongest kind of Hybrids, they're half-Mortals and half-Primordial Beings Characteristics Until four years, a Demiurge don't have any powers, after four years until at least ten years, a Demiurge use his powers hazardeously and can cause troubles to creation as they can modify reality itself . A Demiurge inherit their Primordial Parent's Concept and can use it almost as well as the Primordial . It's not the power but the concept of the Primordial a Demiurge inherit, Sheol sired Kek while being powerless but Kek will be as strong as any mature Demiurge . Known Demiurges * Jesus : Demiurge of God/Light * Kek : Demiurge of Sheol/Darkness * Tiamat : Demiurge of Pandora/Life * Adam : Demiurge of Oblivion/Nothingness * Eve : Demiurge of Yggdrasil/Nature * Merlin : Demiurge of Heka/Magic Powers A Demiurge holds an immense amount of astronomic level of power and inherit a concept attribute their Primordial parents represent. A Demiurge is the strongest known hybrid species to exist. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: A Demiurge is the third strongest abstract entity in all of existence. It is the strongest hybrid species to exist. The only beings that can overwhelm a Demiurge would be their parents, the Primordial Beings or a Shard. ** Creation: Much like their parents, a Demiurge has the ability to create any being, object, or location in existence. A Demiurge would have to learn how to control this power and would take time before they can start creating things. ** Cycle of Life Manipulation: A Demiurge has control over the cycle of life, meaning they have the full totality of manipulating the wheel of Life. For example they can make the young old or make the old young. They can heal a person and kill the other individual. ** Destruction: Much like their parents, a Demiurge has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything in existence. A Demiurge would have to learn how to control this power as it is very dangerous to use and could risk erasing something that is not meant to be erased. This power will not work on Shards, Primordial Beasts, Outer Gods, or Arch-Nephilims unless weakened first. * Attribute Powers: Depending on their Primordial parent, a Demiurge will have all attribute concepts of a certain Primordial. For example if a Demiurge has been conceived by a Primordial of life, then that Demiurge will have the attribute of life, if the parent is, the child could : ** God: Manipulate all essence of Light. ** Sheol: Manipulate all essence of Darkness. ** Pandora: Manipulate all essence of Life. ** Tod: Manipulate all essence of Death. ** Chronos: Manipulate all essence of Time. ** Choros: Manipulate all essence of Space. ** Oblivion: Manipulate all essence of Nothingness. ** Yggdrasil: Manipulate all essence of Nature. ** Heka: Manipulate all essence of Magic. ** Twilight: Manipulate all essence of Balance. * Empathic Mimicry: A Demiurge can mimic the powers and abilities of those around them through associated emotions * Energy Manipulation: A Demiurge can manipulate all forms of energies in existence by channeling it into themselves or creating attacks. ** Demiurgos-Blast: A Demiurge can release a powerful sphere shape energy attack that is capable of annihilating anything below a Primordial Species Level Entity and if it harms a primordial Species, it will leave them severely harmed and weakened, unable to fight. The color variation depends on the Primordial Parent. *** God: White with light yellow at the center. *** Sheol: Black with dark purple at the center. *** Pandora: All very dark green. *** Tod: All very pale green. *** Chronos: Grey with white at the center. *** Choros: Grey with black at the center. *** Oblivion: All black. *** Yggdrasil: All pure green. *** Heka: Blue with purple scratches. *** Twilight: Black with white scratches. * Demiurgos-Smiting: A Demiurge can smite individuals much like angels or Greater Demons, however if they focus their on an entity that takes possession of a human or individual, for example if they were to kill a demon, a Demiurge would only smite the demonic essence while the human remains alive. Weaknesses Because they are a hybrid of a Primordial, a Demiurge hardly has many weaknesses that can influence it and it would require immensely powerful entities to challenge one. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Concept Attribute: Much like their parents, a Demiurge is vulnerable to the concept attribute that is the opposite of which they represent for example, if a Demiurge is a being of light, then it will be vulnerable to dark-based attacks from individuals that can use darkness, however this works back ways as either both opposite concepts can harm one another. * First Blade: the First Blade is powered by the Mark, which gets its powers from the Primordial being, Sheol. It can harm a Demiurge, but not severely like Primordial Species or other hybrids conceived by them. * Magic: As they are still part human, high level magic spells/rituals can influence a Demiurge's senses, mind, or body. A Demiurge can be bound or harmed by God level magic. Any lasting effects of a spell will only last a short while. * Mortality: Before their 4th birthday, a Demiurge will remain as a human mortal until they can awaken their Primordial powers. Even if they do, until they reach full maturity, they can succumb to human needs to sustain themselves and can be influenced by magic spells/rituals. Destroying Beings * Arch-Cambion/Nephilim: An Arch-Cambion/Nephilim can kill a Demiurge child, but once as a teenager or full maturity, any Demiurge can overwhelm and kill an Arch-Nephilim, a Demiurge is ten times stronger than an Arch-Nephilim/Cambion. * Primordial Being: The first beings in existence can destroy their own children. * Shard: An aspect portion piece of a Primordial Being is six times stronger than any Demiurge and could overwhelm and kill one. A Demiurge can hold its own until its inevitable defeat, the system of opposite concepts works for them too. Weapons * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation or existence. * Primordial Level Weaponry: Powerful weaponry such as an Archangel Blade, Archangel's personal weaponry or other Primordial Species's weapons can harm or kill a Demiurge if struck at their vital organs. Gallery Jesus (Assaf Cohen).jpg|Jesus (Demiurge of God) Kek (Hayden Christensen).jpg|Kek (Demiurge of Sheol) Tiamat (Cara Delivingne).jpg|Tiamat (Demiurge of Pandora) Adam (Timothée Chalamet).jpg|Adam (Demiurge of Oblivion) Eve (Julia Maxwell).jpg|Eve (Demiurge of Yggdrasil) Merlin (Colin Morgan).jpg|Merlin (Demiurge of Heka) Category:Primordial Beings Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:God Category:Sheol Category:Pandora Category:Oblivion Category:Yggdrasil Category:Demiurges